In Another Lifetime
by Isabella101
Summary: Just an afternoon with Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Intended One-shot although it might change : please R


**Hi there! this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. I love Snape/Lily! not that I don't love James! still I just love agnst haha :P **

**Also, this is an intended oneshot but if people requst me to update again i'll make it into... well not a oneshot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter sadly... :( but I do own a copy of all the books... and the audiobooks... and a wand :P**

* * *

"Sev!" called Lily, running to catch up with him. It was a cold winter's day, classes had just finished and all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were heading off the lunch.

The grounds were covered with white snow which crunched under a sallow skinned, hooked nosed figure. Severus Snape stopped. He gave a small smile.

"Lily" he breathed as she finally came to stand beside him. Lily flashed him a grin and they began to walk side-by-side. Snape suddenly didn't feel cold anymore, in fact he felt particularly warm, his pulse began to quicken.

"Have you started that essay for Professor Binns?" she asked, completely oblivious to his racing heart.

Snape shook his head, "No I haven't, I've been meaning to but I'm finding myself to be too distracted…" he trailed off as he looked at her but Lily wasn't listening. Instead, her green eyes were looking, no, more like glaring at something up ahead.

Severus followed her gaze until his coal black eyes fell onto a sight that made his blood boil. Four boys were coming towards them, laughing loudly as they pushed each other about. Evidently, they had ditched class. They appeared not to have seen Lily or Severus standing only twenty metres away.

"Come on let's go this way" whispered Lily, shoving Snape in a different direction. But they had only taken three steps when a voice came from behind.

"You alright, Snivellus?"

Snape whirled around "What do you want _Potter_?" he spat the last word as if it were poison. James ignored this and turned to Lily. "Hey Evans, why don't you ditch this greasy git," he eyed Snape's lank, oily hair "and come hang out with us?" he gave her a cheeky grin and winked at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," She laughed angrily "Why would I ever want to hang out with a stupid, obnoxious, arrogant, conceited prat like you?"

Sirius laughed "You have to admit Prongs, she's got the obnoxious part right" Remus and Peter joined in laughing. James coloured, "shut up Padfoot" he muttered. The others quietened immediately. James straightened up and looked at Lily.

"Why do you even waste your time on the slimeball? You probably only hang around him out of pity" said James after putting a smug grin on his face.

Snape was shaking with anger. He reached into his robes for his wand when Lily put her hand on his shoulder. He froze, he had not realised how close she was, all he had to do was turn his head to kiss her…

Lily's voice pulled him back to reality "he's not even worth it Sev," she shot James a dirty look "let's go."

Severus nodded and they began to walk away when he felt something catch around his ankle. He fell and did a magnificent face plant into the snow that lay on the ground. He heard laughter behind him.

"Sorry Snivelly, did I hit you? I was just practising the trip jinx and you must have gotten in the way. You really ought to be more careful where you walk" James sniggered.

Sirius was howling with laughter and Peter was giggling wheezily. The only one who wasn't laughing was Lupin who had a small frown on his face causing a slight crease between his eyebrows.

Lily bent over to help Snape up; he shivered slightly as she touched him. When he was on his feet once more, she turned around to face the Marauders, her face contorted with rage.

"How dare you" she took a few steps towards James, taking out her wand and pointing it at him. Snape watched her defending him and felt (if it was even possible) more love for her than he had ever done before.

"Lily," Severus said quietly "don't".

He couldn't believe he'd just said that. Lily looked at him and lowered her wand.

Without another word she stalked back towards the castle, Severus following in her wake.

"Can you believe of the nerve of that…" she paused trying to think of a name bad enough. Severus laughed and she shot him a playful glare as they headed into the great hall.

He felt immense loneliness as he and Lily parted ways as she was called to the Gryffindor table by her other friends. He dragged himself to the Slytherin table situated on the other side of the room to sit alone.

He picked at his food and stared at Lily's face. She was laughing, her eyes where bright. Severus smiled, it was infectious. Suddenly, she looked up and black met green. For a split second he held her gaze before looking down at his plate of untouched food.

He felt a flush creep onto his sallow skin and let his greasy black hair fall over his thin face, hiding his embarrassment.

* * *

Lily and Severus walked down to the dungeons after lunch for potions. Professor Slughorn welcomed them warmly as they sat down at the same table.

"Today we will be making the Draught of Living Death," he said "Instructions are in your text books and the ingredients needed are in the store cupboard, you have this entire lesson to complete it"

Severus took out his battered copy of _Advanced Potion Making _and got to work. The sopohorous bean he was supposed to be cutting was not giving way no matter how hard he tried to cut it.

Losing his temper, he brought a clenched fist down hard onto the shrivelled bean and it began to leak. With a stroke of inspiration, he took another sopohorous bean and crushed it with the flat side of his silver dagger; it released even more juice than it had done when he crushed it with his fist.

He quickly took out a quill and ink and wrote down his modified the instructions beside the original in his messy scrawl. He turned to grin at Lily.

She looked very frustrated. She too was trying cutting the sopohorous bean; her hair that had been pulled into a neat ponytail was becoming loose, sending dark red tendrils to hang loosely around her face. Severus' breath was caught in his throat.

When he finally found his voice, he whispered to her "crush it with the dagger, it releases the juice better" she turned her head and looked at him, eyebrows raised but willingly enough followed her friend's advice.

"Thanks Sev" she whispered back, grinning. Snape's heart skipped a beat.

An hour brought even more modifications to the textbook's instructions. Slughorn bounced around the dungeon looking into everyone's cauldron and exclaimed praise when he got to where Severus and Lily sat.

"Excellent," he cried "Lily my dear girl you have a gift for potion making!" he then turned to Snape. "Aren't you lucky that you have such a brilliant friend, I bet she helped you with your potion! How else would it have turned out so perfect?"

Snape stared open mouthed at Slughorn but he had already turned back to Lily. "Professor I didn't help Severus at all, in fact he was the one who helped me" she protested.

"Brilliant _and_ modest! This deserves 20 points to Gryffindor" cried Slughorn. Snape's mouth closed, his lips pressed into a thin line. Without a single glance at Lily or Slughorn he emptied his cauldron and packed his belongings and slipped out of the classroom.

He retreated towards the Slytherin common room but before he could speak the password he heard a familiar voice behind him, a voice he would follow anywhere.

"Sev,"

Severus felt a small hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Lily, her brilliant green eyes full of sadness "Sev I'm sorry for what happened back there I didn't mean to-"

Severus held up a hand to silence her "It's not your fault, I just overreacted that's all" he smiled at her.

Something strange happened when he smiled. Lily felt a slight tingling in her chest; she ignored it and managed to smile back.

"Thanks again Sev"

She took one of his hands with both her own and gave it a squeeze before skipping off feeling happier than she had ever felt. Snape stood there in complete shock, watching her retreating figure slip around the corner, out of sight.

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Want to set it on fire and happy dance around the ashes? Just click the review button! I appreciate constructive critisism too :) Tell me if I should continue! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC!**

**Your Obedient Authoress**

**-Isabella-**


End file.
